Night of the Living Dummy4 Slappy's Final Defeat
by Margurite Williams -Fem Canada
Summary: When a teenage Japanese girl Risa Midori finds Slappy at an Antique Shop, she takes him home, but when she read the magic words on Slappy's card she finds herself fighting for her life and not become Slappy's slave, but what happens when she meets a doll
1. Chapter 1 Risa Meets Slappy

Disclaimer: I don't own Night of the Living Dummy I only own my Ocs.

A/N: This isn't your average goosebumps story and characters have Japanese names since that's were the story takes place. Note: The Japanese say their last names first then their first name last and this story will have some characteristics to Japanese anime.

* * *

Chapter1. Risa Midori meets Slappy

Risa's POV

Hi my name is Midori Risa a strikingly pretty 16 year old girl with long shiny brown hair and beautiful brown eyes and I am a first year at Hikawa High School and my dream is to be the worlds Greatest Detective just like L from the anime and manga Death Note ( L's a good person). Yes you could call me an anime fan and I am also the only person in my class who is smarter than anyone in there and before you start accusing me of bragging let me tell you why I am the only smart girl in my class for two reasons. First of all my teacher Mrs. Haruna, is not too strict and is easily spooked. Second, the other students in our class found out that weakness and has taken advantage of it and turned the classroom into a zoo full of rabid animals. I'm not saying that they are dumb or anything they do show some potential,but they just chose not to show it.

" C-Class, please settle down!" stuttered Mrs. Haruna as she tried and failed to settle the rest of the class down.

The class kept on wreaking havoc without even listening to the teacher. Personally I think she needs to grow a backbone and start taking back her power as a teacher. When School ended for the day I went outside to meet up with my older brother Tamaki. Tamaki has short brown hair with black eyes wearing a blue boys Hikawa High school uniform and me the same only in a blue and white sailor suit style blouse and short skirt.

" Hey Risa, wanna go to the antique shop today?" asked Tamaki.

" Yeah sure I don't have any homework today anyways so I have time." I said.

" Great! Come on let's go!" cried Tamaki excitedly as he grabbed onto my wrist and dragged me all the way to the shop.

We then went into the shop and was greeted by the old shopkeeper.

" Hello kids, how are you today?" he asked us.

" Fine and you?" I asked the old man.

" It has been a bit out of the ordinary mostly ever since I got this strange American dummy called Slappy. It's been giving off strange vibes." Said the old shopkeeper.

" Sounds like I got myself my first mystery! Let me take him and I'll find out what is going on with the dummy." I said to the shopkeeper as he handed me Slappy.

" Thanks and please call me Mr. Takamura miss..." he said.

" It's Risa. Midori Risa and I'm glad to help solve this Case." I said as my brother and I walked out of the shop.

When we got home I sat Slappy down on the kitchen table and took out a weird card out from his coat pocket that seemed to have yellowed with strange words written on it. So being the detective I am I decided to read it and see what they say then research the words later because I have to help my dad clean the attic.

" Karru marri odonna loma molonnu karrono?" I said to myself. " What kind of language is that? It's not American or Japanese."

Then I went into the hallway where the attic is at then I went up the ladder.

" Hey dad, need help?" I said to my dad who is sorting out junk.

" Sure Risa, you can help by sorting that doll pile over by the attic window." he said to me.

I went over to the pile of old dolls that my mom used to collect when she was my age and started to sort them out to witch goes in witch box. As I sorted I saw a doll with long curly blond hair and skinny with blue eyes and a sad look on her pretty face wearing a long white dress. I decided to keep this doll with me because it used to be my mother's favorite when she was alive.

You see my mother Midori Sakura died when I was only nine years old and my brother twelve so that's why I am going to keep this doll with me and not in a musty old attic. Later after my dad and I finished sorting stuff in the attic it was time to make dinner. So while my dad went off to the kitchen to make dinner for us I took Slappy and the doll with me to my room so I can start my research. Twenty minutes later dad called my brother and I to eat dinner. After dinner when I went back to my room I saw that the room has become a disaster with all of my clothes strewn on the floor and my papers scattered everywhere and there was Slappy sitting on the desk chair staring at me and grinning.

* * *

A/N: How was the first chapter? I hope I did alright. Anyway read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Ryoko the Doll

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Ocs.

A/N: Enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

Chapter2. Ryoko the Doll

" What happened to my room!?" I cried as I looked Slappy.

Slappy who is currently sitting on the desk chair looked at me in a surprised manner and said

" How did you know it was me so fast?" asked Slappy.

" Well it is 60% obvious that you were grinning and looking at me in the eye and I left you on my bed before I left to eat dinner so in all I concluded that you may or may not have done it because my older brother Tamaki may have as well snuck into my room while I was cleaning the table but that is highly unlikely since I know he would never do such a thing." I explained to him logically in an emotionless monotone.

At that moment I thought I saw one of Slappy's eye twitch as he stared at me confused.

" Are you even normal or even a human at all?" asked Slappy to me.

" As you should know I am 100% human." I said to Slappy as I started to clean up the contents that was on the floor of my bedroom.

" Ugh... again with the percents you're giving me a whopper of a headache woman! Slappy said annoyed.

Guess he didn't like my L from Death note logic.

" Get used to it then Slappy." I said as I smirked at him.

Slappy then growled at me before returning to his motionless dummy form for the night I heard him say " When I make you my slave you will regret it Risa, you will..."

Later that night while I was studying I heard a soft faint voice calling my name coming from across my room.

" Risa..."said the voice.

I looked up from my computer and looked around my room only to see a motionless Slappy on the bed where I moved him.

" That's odd." I said to myself.

Then I heard it again.

" Risa..." said the voice again.

" Come on out whoever you are there's no reason to hide yourself." I said with full confidence, but on the inside I was scared.

At that moment I saw the doll that I got down from the attic come out of the shadows.

" You're the doll I took down from the attic today!" I said surprised.

" Yes I am known as Ryoko and I am a possessed doll like Slappy is and don't worry Risa, I am on your side." she said to me.

" What do you mean you're on my side Ryoko?" I asked the doll.

" I know that Slappy is pure evil and that he wants to take over this world and make humans his slaves, but I on the other hand don't like Slappy and have no intention of ruling this world or making humans my slaves." said Ryoko.

" So you want to help me beat Slappy once and for all so that he doesn't bother anyone ever again?" I asked Ryoko.

" Yes, that's right you're a very clever young lady Risa, you will be a fine detective someday just like your mother." said Ryoko.

" You knew my mother Ryoko? What was she like?" I asked her.

" She was extremely smart like you and she used to work with the Japanese FBI and Police force and I used to work alongside her." said Ryoko.

" Wow my mom was awesome! Anyways I will be looking forward to working with you Ryoko and defeat Slappy!" I said to Ryoko.

* * *

A/N: wow second chapter done and the third chapter will be even better! So read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 Ryoko From Past to Present

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Ocs

A/N: I don't mean to be rude or anything but to the person who said Ryoko is a liar, you will see how wrong you are in this chapter.

* * *

Ryoko's POV

Ever since I met Sakura Midori my life changed drastically from being an evil possessed doll to a kind hearted possessed doll that helps and protects people. It all started one rainy night in a junkyard in Tokyo, Japan when I was lying in my case when suddenly I saw my case being opened by a young Japanese woman in her mid 20s with long beautiful shining brown hair with sparkling brown eyes with a kind smile on her pretty face.

" What a beautiful doll I can't believe someone would trow you out like this." I heard the woman say to me.

I looked at her as I stood up since I didn't need magic words to wake me up and said

" My name is Ryoko what is your name?"

" Me? I'm Midori Sakura the detective so how are you alive since you are a doll?" said Sakura.

" I am a possessed doll and I will one day rule this world and you humans will be my slaves." I said to her with a dark look on my face.

" Really? Why do you want to do that I mean you must have a reason to do what you are doing right?" said Sakura.

For the first time in my life I was speechless.

" What a weird lady isn't she scared of me at all after what I just told her? What is wrong with her!?" I thought to myself.

" You don't have to answer right away and let's get out of the rain and go to my house shall we?" she said to me.

I only managed to nod my head and allow myself to be picked up by Sakura as she walked home.

" Seiji kun, I'm home!" called Sakura to a man who is also in 20s.

" Ah! Sakura san, welcome home Little Tamaki is already tucked in his bed and asleep. So how was work?" said the man called Seiji who I assumed is her husband.

" Well we were so close to catching Yamanaka Soichiro's murderer." said Sakura.

" Well I hope you catch and arrest his soon Sakura." said Mr. Midori as I liked to call him.

" Yes I hope so we can not let him kill anyone else." said Sakura.

" Oh my what a pretty doll you have here Sakura, where did you find it?" asked Mr. Midori.

" I found her in the old junkyard a few blocks from our house." said Sakura.

The next day she took me with her to work. While she was sitting at her desk going through some files on the current case I decided to try to make her my slave.

" Hey you, from now on you will be my slave got that?" I said to her.

" You're still at it?" she asked me.

" Yes why do you ask slave?" I asked her.

" First tell me why you are doing this. You have a hatred for us humans or something?" she asked me.

" You could say that they will pay for abandoning me leaving me out in the weather alone for years on end!" I said as my voice shook with anger and clenched my fists.

Then I gasped when I suddenly found myself in a warm embrace and found Sakura on the floor in front of me and hugging me.

" Ryoko chan, you're not alone anymore I'll make sure of that you would never be alone." she told me softly.

Suddenly I felt myself choke up and tears tried to escape my eyes, but I held it in.

" Ryoko, it's okay to cry go ahead." she said as I released all of my feelings that has been bottled up for who knows how long and started sobbing onto Sakura's shoulder.

After about ten minutes I finally stopped crying.

" So Ryoko, how would you like to work with me in solving this case?" she asked me.

" Yes I accept your offer Sakura san." I said as I felt my desire for world domination slip away from me forever.

Now I know that I would never be alone ever again.

As the years went by Sakura and I had solved countless of cases and no criminal was able to get away from arrest. Then one day Sakura got pregnant with a baby girl and her son Tamaki's little sister who I will be helping later in life after Sakura passed away.

" Isn't she beautiful Ryoko?" said Sakura to me six months later when baby Risa was born.

" Yes she is." I said.

" What are we going to name her Sakura?" asked Seiji used to the fact that I am a doll that can come to life.

" I think I'll name her Risa." said Sakura softly.

" That's a nice name it suits her well." said Seiji.

"I now have a baby sister!" said Tamaki.

Several years later I never got to see Sakura's smiling face again. One tragic night a vengeful criminal that Sakura sent to jail only a month ago brutally shot her down while we were on an investigation. She fell to the ground while the random bystanders scattered to find some help then the next thing I knew it she was dying.

" Sakura, please don't die please!" I pleaded.

" Ryoko, promise me one thing..." she said to me weakly.

" What is it?" I asked her now crying.

" Please take care of Tamaki and Risa with Seiji." she said.

" Make sure that nothing bad ever happens to them." with that said she died just as the ambulance got to the scene.

" I promise Sakura, I swear that I will protect Tamaki and Risa. I will." I said as I saw them carry her into the ambulance with me in her arms.

Later I was returned to the Midori family never forgetting the promise I made to Sakura. Then several months later I was forgotten and I with a bunch of Sakura's old dolls were moved into the house attic where I stayed until a sixteen year old Risa Midori found me. Now I can finally fulfill my promise and save them from Slappy.


End file.
